Take Me Back to the Night We Met
by AFY2018
Summary: 3 years after the season finale, Carmen is still in L.A. with her family. Shane has a new roommate. Alice & Tasha are still dating, Tina & Bette are still together in New York. Jenny's case was closed as a suicide.
1. Chapter 1

Shane awoke as usual. She stood up and stretched to the rays of L.A. sunshine. It was the fall so the trees in the front yard turned to brilliant maroons and golds. She trudged to the kitchen, still no sight of her roommate Ajax, who had moved in about a year after Jenny died.

She was five inches taller than Shane, had cropped black hair, and was slightly muscular. Her skin was olive, and she wore prescribed Ray-Bans. She wore very nice clothes, mostly suits or board shorts. Ajax also owned a motorcycle which she held in the corner of Jenny's old studio, now a garage.

Shane walked to the fridge and opened it up. Beer, almond milk, leftover spaghetti, along with some random fruits, and veggies were in there. She grabbed an orange, the carton of milk, and some celery. She backed out and walked to the table. She stooped over it and set everything down. Grabbed a plate, Shane placed the food down on the table. With her roommate still asleep, Shane didn't bother to grab the newspaper. She sat down, a film of slumber still in her eyes. Shane lazily crunched on the celery and drank from the carton of almond milk. A hand came across and took the carton from her. Shane looked up at Ajax and scoffed.

"Seriously?" She asked.

"Use a glass." Ajax answered taking a mug that read 'Born This Way' from the cabinet, and set it in front of Shane. "There."

"Thanks"

"No problemo," Ajax said pouring some into Shane's cup, and the rest into hers. "Hey Shane, where's the newspaper?"

"I didn't get it. Why don't you?"

"M'kay," Ajax said tauntingly. Walking out and turning their radio on to metal and emo music.

"Mmm, thanks Ajax. Love the emo music."

"What?" Ajax asked as she picked up the newspaper and headed back inside. "What's wrong with BVB? Or SlipKnot? Or even Marilyn Manson? What about Alice Cooper?"

"Black Veil Brides and Marilyn Manson. Not...who is this?"

"SlipKnot, Psychosocial."

"Yeah. Anyway, what's new in L.A.?"

"A club is opening up in a week, a-"

"What's the name of the club?"

"Uh, Leather Bear. A gay club."

"Hmph." Shane sighed walking over to turn off the loud music.

"Hey, not my SlipKnot."

"Fine." Shane walked to the couch and flopped on it.

"The Planet's in here. There's something about a lesbian bar, too."

"What's it called?"

"HIT. Owned by Kit Porter and Helena Peabody." Ajax said. "Hey isn't that the owner of The Planet?"

"Yeah."

"Ooh, la la. Il y a une belle fille. Dude look at this hottie." Ajax said pointing out a picture of the DJ for HIT. "Latina, black hair, and look at that body."

"Let me see," Shane whispered swiping the paper from Ajax's grip. The latina had nice hips, smooth skin with dabs of sweat on her cheeks and arms. Her hair was straight and dark brown. She had some blonde streaks. "I-I think I know her."

"Really? Wait why am I so surprised?"

"I'm gonna go see Kit."

"Hey, can I join. I've been looking for a job."

"Okay Metalhead."

"God," Ajax muttered laughing a little as she and Shane escaped to their rooms to change.

Ajax was the first to exit with a sheer plaid button up which, was undone to show a tight black tank top. She wore pale beige board shorts, and her helmet tucked under her left arm. Shane followed with a white wife beater, black fedora, black tight jeans, and 5 bracelets. They left out the back where Shane hopped on behind her roommate and they rode off through the warm morning.

They got to The Planet, where they spotted Kit serving a customer, wearing sunglasses inside of the establishment. They walked over to her and rapped on the counter. Kit looked up and greeted Shane then Ajax. She told an employee to cover for her. Kit pulled them over to an open table.

"Hey baby girl, how you doin'?" Kit asked with a big motherly smile.

"Great. So we have two questions for you." Shane asked sitting across from Kit.

"Ask away."

"First of all...Ajax you ask her."

"Oh, okay. Ms. Porter, do you have an opening for a bartender?" Ajax asked Kit nervously.

"Yeah, we do. Our last person dropped out yesterday, so you have perfect timing." Kit answered.

"Also...wait Ajax, I need to talk to Kit alone."

"Okay," Ajax answered getting up and grabbing her keys from her back pocket. "Won't take too long?"

"I promise."

"M'kay. See you later. Oh also thank you, Kit."

"No problem. Oh, and come by at 5, we'll show you the rings."

"Bye guys."

"Bye."

Once Ajax was gone, Kit asked, "Are you two?"

"NO, no. I don't fuck my roommates. Anyway, I wanted to ask you about your DJ. Is she Carmen?"

"Shane I-" Kit said disapprovingly.

"I was just wondering Kit."

"When you're here, don't bother talking to her. She gave me a strict request to not let you talk to her while she works."

"I was just wondering okay?"

"I just got her back. We just got her back"

"I know...I know. Whenever I think of her, I smile, frown, throw some things, then try not to cry. It was so fucked up what I did. I don't blame her for wanting that."

"Okay. Because she's a great DJ, and I don't want to lose her."

"Sorry I asked. Bye Kit, see you later."

"Bye Shane."

Shane waved and left, almost running into Alice and Tasha.

"Oh, hi Shane." Alice greeted. "Do you want to sit with us?"

"I have to leave soon."

"Okay. Hey Kit. Three coffees please." Alice called Kit.

"What is she, your servant?" Tasha coined in pecking her girlfriend on the lips.

"No, but she does work here."

"Fucking hell Alice." Shane murmured as she left to join Ajax. "Sorry, just had to ask her a few things."

"About that girl?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, well you seemed very entranced by her, what's your story?" She asked turning around.

"We dated once and things turned into a fucked up mess. Other than that, there really isn't anything else I want to tell you."

"Okay, Mysterion."

Shane walked into HIT. She was getting cruised by every girl she passed as she meandered into the establishment. Shane got a drink almost instantly, having a girl already hitting on her. She spotted Ajax with three girls flirting with her when she got another drink. Shane looked around the room, spotting Carmen as the main appeal in the club. She just watched her, glancing up at the latina every few minutes. Shane stood up and started to mindlessly walk closer to her ex with the music blasting a remix of Let Me Love You and Somebody That I Used to Know. Carmen was dancing to the music, her hips swaying and flicking to the beat of the bass. She opened her eyes and spotted Shane. She frowned and closed them again acting as if she didn't see the woman who broke her heart. Carmen huffed and switched the song to an EDM version of Gangnam Style, and walked out from behind the turntable. Carmen hopped from the stage into the crowd. Shane cleared her throat and walked deeper into the grinding and kissing women. A blonde haired girl, who looked about twenty-four, started grinding up on Shane. She ignored the advance and walked on until she ran into Carmen spilling her drink onto herself.

"Awe Fuck." Shane cursed looking down at her black tank top that was now drenched in beer.

"Oh Shit. Sorry, Shane." Carmen yelled over the music.

"Hi, Carmen. You're the DJ here?"

"Yeah. The pay's pretty good, I can use almost any piece of music I want, and I get to do what I love the most."

"Good for you. Don't you have to work though?"

"Yeah, but this is a pre recorded song that lasts for about 15 minutes."

"Want to get a drink?"

"...umm...Sure. Yeah." Carmen said hesitantly.

"Okay. Watch out, it's a mosh pit."

"I'll be sure to watch my back." Carmen laughed following Shane closely.

As they walked to the bar, about four girls had decided to grind up on them. Carmen was chuckling the whole time because of two of the girls tried to pull Shane back. Shane and Carmen got to the counter where they found Ajax making a drink for a girl who was shamelessly flirting with her.

"Hey Ajax, this is-"

"Hey, Carmen." The younger woman interrupted, waving as she finished the drink.

"Hi, Jax." Carmen greeted warmly.

"You two know each other?" Shane inquired.

"Well yeah, I've been here for...ehh, 4 hours."

"Oh yeah."

"What shall I give you two pretty ladies?" She asked in a super fake voice.

"Two beers. Douce Equis, please."

"There you go. have a good night."

"How much is it?" Carmen asked pulling her wallet out of her bra.

"No, no, no. It's on the house."

"Oh, thanks Ajax."

"No problem, bro. Hey Shane, I get a break in a half an hour."

"Okay," Shane answered.

"Alright. Have a good night guys."

Shane walked with Carmen back into the sea of women so she could work again. As they neared the stage, Carmen turned around and gave Shane her number saying in a serious tone, "We need to talk."

Shane nodded and watched Carmen climb back on stage and start switching up records. She continued dancing to the music until she got a text from her roommate to meet her in the back alley, so she followed the request and found Ajax smoking out there.

"What, wanna make me cum in the dirty alley?" Shane joked.

Ajax held out her pack of cigarettes and waited for Shane to take one. She did and was tossed the lighter.

After a drag from her cigarette, Ajax asked, "What's your story?"

"I almost married her," Shane confessed. "I did a horrible thing and we never talked until now. I just never thought I'd see her again, and when I did, I thought maybe I had a chance to make things right, but I don't think it's possible. I guess I just thought that maybe time would heal the wound, but it never did." She sighed, a wisp of smoke escaping her lips. "You know, I thought you were gonna say something catty and make me laugh, but now you're really bumming me out, Jax."

"You just looked like you needed to talk about it."

"I did." She nodded stepping on the remains of her cigarette. "Thank you."

"No problem." Ajax nodded. "See you at home."


	2. Chapter 2

"Call her up." Ajax insisted from her room.

"What if she doesn't want to talk to me?"

"She gave you her number now you choose what to do.

"What if-"

"What if what if what if," Ajax sighed walking into the kitchen. "Call her or don't she gave you her number, she wants to talk."

"Fine." She sighed.

"Good, I'll be back by… about 8."

"I'll probably head over to The Planet, so text me what happens when it all ends. Good luck, dude."

"Thank you."

"Hopefully her beer goggles weren't too strong." Shane joked.

"Fuck you," she quipped back.

As her roommate left, Shane dialled up Carmen's number. It had been two days since their run in and it was the first time in, seemingly forever, that Shane felt like she had a bit of hope. She hesitated on the last digit before finally pressing six. She heard ringing for a good ten seconds before a smooth Spanish voice answered.

"Hola? Esto es hablando Carmen Morales."

"Carmen? It's Shane."

"Oh hi, Shane," Carmen answered back in an American accent.

"So you said that we needed to talk?"

"Oh shit, yeah. We need to talk. Look, I know that last night was fun. I enjoyed seeing you, but I was wondering, can you please not try anything on me? I just can't tak-"

"Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah. Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Thanks. I just don't want to get your hopes up. I've moved on, and I just wanted to let you know that I don't want you to get any mixed signals."

"Yeah. That- that makes sense."

"It was nice talking to you, Shane."

"Bye." She whispered into the receiver.

"Bye," Carmen said and hung up before Shane.

Shane placed her phone back into its holder. She walked back to her room to grab a pair of sunglasses before she left to go to The Planet. Shane locked up the house as she left out the front door. She drove past the old familiar buildings. Bette and Tina's old house, the old skate park (which was now a new restaurant named The Red White and Blue), and HIT. She rounded the corner where The Planet was. Shane saw Tasha's motorcycle, so she parked next to her. She hopped out and walked to the front door, where she was greeted by Carmen, Alice, and Tasha.

"Hey, Shane." Alice greeted while she cuddled with Tasha.

Carmen turned around, and smiled, combing a hand through her hair. "Hi."

"Hey guys," Shane said in a smooth voice as she walked to the table and sat across from Alice.

"Okay, so Shane, you'll never guess what happened."

"I might, but go ahead."

"Bette and Tina are coming back to visit for a while," Alice stated trying not to scream.

"Awesome. So when are they getting here?"

"In about a week." Alice turned to the latino. "They'll be so happy to see you again Carmen."

"I'll be glad to see them, too," Carmen added.

"So Carmen, where are you staying these days?"

"My mom's. She has let me stay there since-" Carmen stopped, quickly looking down at her coffee.

"Okay well, it was nice talking to you guys. See you later Al." Shane finished, walking out.

Once Shane was out of view, Alice quickly glared at Carmen, but looked at Tasha. "Hey Babe, can you get me a little pastry?"

"Yeah. Sure. What do you want?"

"Croissant, donut, a bagel, I don't know just something."

"Okay," Tasha said walking away.

"What was that about Carmen?"

"I forgot who was in the room." She answered bitterly.

"Just like that night at The Planet?"

"Sorry. It's just that I couldn't look at a girl for a year after Shane left me at the altar."

"What about Papi?"

"That was a mistake."

"Oh come on! She's practically the latino Shane."

"I didn't have any friends to turn to."

"Shane left us in the dirt for 5 months. We tried to call, but she wouldn't answer."

"Shane es un niño irresponsable!" Carmen yelled. "Ella me dejó en el puto alterar!"

"Okay, calm down Carmen. Sorry."

"Fuck, I have to go Alice."

"Carm-"

"What was that about?" Tasha asked looking at Carmen, who storming away.

"Nothing," Alice answered regretfully until she saw the pastry Tasha got her. "Oh, thanks, babe."

"No problem."

Carmen drove home, adrenaline still pumping in her veins. 'Fucking Alice, what does she know. She has a girlfriend, and friends who go through the same things that she goes through.' Carmen thought racing through the L.A. traffic. 'All I had for those six years where straight family members and friends. Alice doesn't understand.' Carmen's phone rang, the caller ID read A text from Shane M. Carmen sighed and picked it up. She glanced up from her phone to see if there were any cars and unlocked her phone. The text said 'Carm its Shane. I'm sorry for just leaving the planet like that. I hope I didn't offend you. I-' Carmen looked up from the phone angry tears forming in her eyes. She didn't know why she was angry, nor why she was crying. Shane did what she always did when things weren't right, she'd freak out. Carmen wiped away the tears and texted back, 'It's ok Shane. I made the thing at the planet awkward.' As Carmen pressed send, she ran into a white truck. This sent her phone flying as her head hit the wheel. Her dark green beetle crushed forward.

Shane jutted awake as her phone rang. The caller ID was blank, but she answered anyway. She flicked the phone open, and asked, "Hello?"

"Is this Shane McCutcheon.?" A soft and calm voice asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay. This is the Kaiser Permanente Hospital. We would appreciate it if you came here as soon as you could."

"Yeah of course," Shane answered putting her shoes on.

"Thank you."

Shane ended the call and sped out the door to her car. She started it up and drove fast to the hospital. As she drove, there was a call from Alice. She answered it and put it on speaker mode.

"Yeah Al?"

"Hey, Shane. You sound a little on edge, you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Great, because I was wondering if you were free."

"Why?" Shane asked in a strained tone.

"I was wondering if you and Carmen could come over to my house, Tasha and I are moving into a new flat. We already invited Ajax, Kit, and Helena, But I haven't heard from Carmen yet."

"Maybe, let me just… Sorry Al, I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Is that a ye-"

Shane ended that call as she entered the parking lot of the hospital. She locked up the car and hopped out. There were about twenty other cars in the area which was less than usual. But Shane didn't care about usual and unusual, all she cared about was about the call she got from the hospital. As she entered, there were paramedics rushing around, talking to a redneck looking man who held an ice pack to his head, a girl who was bleeding from her nose, and a few other characters. Shane walked up to the front desk and waited for the woman who was working there to look up. The woman looked up at Shane.

"Sorry, we're a bit busy."

"Umm, I got a call from here, I'm Shane McCutcheon."

"Oh, sorry, I'll have a nurse lead you to the room."

"Thank you," Shane said walking to a chair. She sat for no more than two seconds before a nurse called for her.

"Shane McCutcheon?"

"Yup," Shane muttered standing and speed walking to the nurse. "What happened?"

"A woman named Carmen had you on her emergency contact list."

"Carmen? Carmen Morales?"

"Yes."

"Is she okay?"

"Well, she was in a car crash." The nurse stopped at the door. "She's lucky to have left with the minor injuries that she had."

"Can I see her?" Shane inquired, feeling a bit antsy.

"Yes." The nurse answered opening the door.

Carmen was on the bed sitting down, she had pieces of fabric holding her right shoulder in place. She was bleeding from her nose with minor cuts and bruises on her arms and face. She looked up, but back down out of shame. The nurse walked past Shane wiping the fresh blood from Carmen's nose and arms. Shane walked closer still in shock. She quickly stopped, waiting for the nurse to leave. Once she was gone, Shane walked up to Carmen placing a hand on her thigh, but the wounded girl pulled her leg away wincing. Shane looked to find a chair and sat down. There was silence for 5 minutes before either of them spoke.

"They made me wait until you got here." Carmen broke in. She still didn't look up.

"Sorry...I saw those people in the lobby who had minor injuries. Were there any others?"

"Yeah, one girl broke her arm."

"Oh. Is- is that it?"

"Yeah... I didn't mean to hurt anyone." Carmen whispered tearing up.

"I know you didn't mean to hurt anyone," Shane said still looking at Carmen. "It's not in your nature."

"Shane, I just want to go home. That's all I want to do." Carmen said finally looking at the green-eyed girl. Shane didn't answer but simply looked at Carmen. "I guess we have time to talk about that night?" She glanced down and back to Shane. "You remember ri-"

"Yes, I remember Carm. I was confused." Shane said not looking away from Carmen. She had a serious look on her face. "I saw my Father hitting on another woman. He was doing what I do. I was afraid I would do the same thing to you. I didn't want to lose you, but I knew that I wasn't good enough for you."

"Shane, I love you even with all of your faults. I love so many things about you." Carmen said leaning towards Shane.

"Well, I did something terrible. I went to Jaffe and stayed there never answered my phone. I did drugs with names I can't even remember how to say. I drank like there was no tomorrow so I could forget you." Shane scratched her wrist with the letter K on it. "Gabriel's, now, ex-wife dropped her son, Shay, on my doorstep and left. I had to take care of him for about two months. I then dated a woman named Paige, but I cheated on her after dating her for about 5 months. I was celibate for about 2 months. I met a wonderful woman named Molly, but her mother threatened me, so I broke up with her. I broke Jenny's heart, but I dated her soon after. During the night of Tina and Bette's leaving party, Jenny was found f-face down in the pool. I jumped in to get her, but I was crying so much that Bette had to jump in and helped me. The police questioned us, but they decided to close the case." Shane started to bite her nails, trying to hold back her emotions.

"Jenny died with people who cared about her," Carmen said reaching out to grab Shane's hand.

"But she was alone like Dana."

"All of you cared about her. No matter where any of you were, you cared about her."

"Yeah," Shane muttered.

"After you left me at the altar, I moved back with my mom. About 4 months after the wedding, I had sex with a girl named Papi. I was unsatisfied. She reminded me of you." Carmen said looking away from Shane again. "I then worked for a cafe run by the same people who made Shebar. After they closed down their restaurant and nightclub, I worked in San Francisco at a record store, and a lesbian bar. I was there for about 3 years before I came back home. Kit saw me at The Planet, and asked me if I could work for the nightclub that she and Helena ran." Carmen said rubbing Shane's ring finger with her thumb.

"Carm, I'm sorry that I caused you so much heartache. I thought about my dad, and then seeing his wife, broken. I blame myself for everything that went wrong that year. I'm a narcissistic person who has dreams and thoughts that shouldn't even be from a little tramp like me."

"Even with all of the stuff that happened, I'm really glad that I got to talk to you."

"Same. I'm guessing you need a ride home, right?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"So, what should we do while we wait?"

"I guess we should…" Carmen said not knowing how to finish her sentence. But before she could, Shane took Carmen's face in her hands and pulled the Latino close until their heads touched. "Shane, I- I don't want this," Carmen mumbled pulling away.

"Sorry, Carm. I didn't mean that what happened there- I didn't mean it."

The nurse walked in, with a clipboard, and smiled. "She's good to go."

"Thank you, miss," Carmen said sliding off the table.

"Thanks," Shane muttered standing to give the nurse a slight smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Shane helped Carmen to her car, holding the door open with her right hip as Carmen slipped inside. She closed the door and walked to the driver side. Carmen was looking down, trying to control her breathing. The truth was that she did want to kiss Shane, but she didn't want to get into the same rut they were both in years prior.

"Shane?" Carmen asked.

"Yeah?" Shane answered glancing in Carmen's direction.

"Is it okay if I turn on the radio?"

"Sure thing", Shane said, "Do what you want."

"Okay," Carmen whispered flicking on the radio and switching the dial to an alternative rock and pop station.

"Alice wants to know if you want to go to her housewarming party. They're moving into Bette and Tina's old house."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Sure I'll go."

"When is it?"

"About 4 hours."

"Wow, that's soon."

"Well, they couldn't get to you so…"

"I understand. Should we get something?"

"Oh, yeah. Shit."

"How 'bout wine and beer?"

"Yeah. That seems good enough." Shane laughed, as she pulled up into Carmen's driveway. "Call me, and I'll pick you up okay?"

"Okay. Thanks, Shane."

"Do you need help?"

"No, I think I got it."

"M'kay." Shane waved and pulled out as Carmen's mom walked out. to greet her daughter.

"Hola Carmen , Oh Dios mío! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? "

"Sí mamá, estoy bien. Acabo de recibir en un pequeño accidente de coche."

"Did anyone get hurt?"

"Yes, but the worst was a broken arm."

"And your car?"

"Totalled. I'll have to borrow your car, or just get my friends to drive me around."

"Did you cause it?"

"...Well...Yes…"

"You can only use my car for emergencies."

"Okay, mom. Thank you."

Carmen, with the help of her mom, hobbled into the house where she was greeted and once more questioned. She told the others, which consisted of her mom, grandma, grandpa, sister, brother-in-law, and her aunt. Carmen flopped onto her bed, wincing as she landed on a bruise, and rested for an hour. She awoke and started getting ready for the party. After she took a long warm shower, Carmen slid on a cute red dress which cut off at the middle of her thigh and sunk low in the front. She slid on a pair of black flats and looked in the mirror. Carmen shook her head and changed her dress to red shorts with a white tank top under a lacy black top. She smiled, then started to apply her makeup.

As Carmen finished applying her makeup, her mom knocked on the door saying "Someone's on the phone for you. She says she'll pick you up in a half hour."

"Thank you, mom."

"Where are you going?"

"To Alice's new house. I'll be out in a minute or two."

"Okay. Do you need help?"

Carmen walked out, smiling and said: "How do I look?"

"Good."

"Thank you." She answered spinning around.

"So who's picking you up?"

"A friend. Don't worry, she's going to be my designated driver."

"Okay. Is she gay?"

"Yes, but we're not together."

After about 20 minutes, there was a knock on the door. Carmen answered slipping her flats on again. Shane stood there with her keys in her right hand. She wore a nice black jacket and slacks, a white shirt, and a thin black tie. Her short hair was in front of her eyes. She smiled and walked to the car.

"I got the beer and wine."

"I thought-"

"Let's get to the party."

"Okay." Carmen sighed, walking to the car.

"Carm?"

"Yeah?"

"Never mind."

"Okay."

Shane started the car and backed out of the driveway. The drive was about 20 minutes, and was almost totally silent until Carmen murmured, "My mom won't be happy about what I'm about to do."

"What?" Shane asked while they were stopped at a red light.

"This," Carmen whispered as she crushed her lips against Shane's.

Shane's heartbeat raced. She pulled Carmen closer. Carmen reached a hand behind her neck. "...Shane…" A couple of horns honked, so Shane broke the kiss and sped up to Alice's house. Carmen looked out the window as they drove by the bright buildings and streets.

Shane chuckled

"What?" Carmen asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"Okay, I was just remembering what Tina and Bette told me before they left. They asked 'Where are you headed?"

"Okay."

"See, this is why I said nevermind."

"Okay. Shane? I'm sorry I kissed you."

Shane pulled into her driveway and stopped the car. She smirked looking at her keys and pulled Carmen close pulling her head close as she pressed a soft kiss against Carmen's forehead. "I don't mind."

"Let's go."

"Okay."

Shane got out first and grabbed the bag which held the wine and beer. She passed the wine to Carmen and walked across Alice's house. Shane smiled and knocked on the door. She looked down and back up to Shane's green eyes. Alice opened the door and started to laugh.

"Wow, you two really? Just give me the booze and come inside."

"Nice to see you, too Alice" Shane said walking in after Alice.

"What?"

"Who else is here?"

"Ajax, Tasha, and Jade."

"Jade?"

"Ajax' girlfriend."

"Oh, okay."

"What do you want to drink?"

"Beer."

"Carmen?"

"Same," Carmen answered taking two beers out of the case.

"Thanks, Carm," Shane said quietly.

"Tasha's in the back room."

"Okay, thank you."

Shane walked to the door of the back room and stopped. Carmen ran into her almost spilling her drink onto the ground. "Shane?"

"I can't."

"What," Carmen whispered grabbing Shane's hand.

"This is where…"

"Oh…"

"Sorry, Carm."

"It's okay," Carmen said turning Shane around to face her.

Shane didn't look at Carmen, only turned back around to open the door. She smiled as she saw Ajax and a girl who had long brown hair and grey eyes snuggling as they talked to Tasha who was fiddling with the remote. Tasha looked over at Shane and Carmen as they walked in. She waved and scooted over.

"Hey, guys."

"Hey, army girl," Shane smirked.

"Yo Shane, "Ajax called. "How are you?"

"Good. You?"

"Great. This is my friend Jade."

"Hey, Jade."

"Hi Jade" Carmen greeted squeezing past.

"This is Carmen."

"Hi Carmen, hi Shane." Jade greeted in a soft voice.

"Shane, sit down," Tasha said flipping to Comedy Central.

"Ooh, Colbert Report. I love this."

"This girl can't stop watching it." Ajax joked.

"I love his sense of humour."

"Yeah, anyway. So Carmen, why didn't you answer your phone?"

"I was busy," Carmen said sitting next to Jade.

"With what, or who?" Ajax asked looking at Shane then back to Carmen.

"I got into a little accident. But I'm fine now."

"Shit dude, sorry 'bout that."

"Well, I'm fine now."

"So, is there still room on the couch for me?" Alice called.

"Yeah," Jade confirmed.

"Colbert Report? Why not Futurama?"

"That'll be on in about a half hour."

Carmen finished her beer and turned her head to Shane, then Alice. She grabbed another beer and popped it open. Shane frowned a bit and turned her head to the door that lead to the pool. She remembered that night, tears forming in her eyes. Shane stood up, and left out to the pool, sitting at the water's edge. Carmen saw walked out too.

"You okay?" Carmen asked closing the door behind her.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine."

"I just remembered..." Shane whispered her voice quivering. "I haven't been in this house since then."

Carmen sat next to Shane and put a hand on her back. Shane curled into Carmen and started to cry. Carmen held her close shushing her, and placing a kiss on Shane's head. Shane looked up, but back to the pool, only listening to Carmen's heartbeat. She found her hand and played with the ring on her pinkie.

"Shane, do you ever wonder what might've happened if we got married?"

"I might have cheated on you… or married and adopted a child with you."

"Really?"

"I don't know."

"I doubt you would cheat on me if we were married."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because...I…" Carmen took a deep breath. "Love you enough to trust that you won't leave me, and believe you when you say 'I love you'."

"Carm."

Carmen leant down and kissed her neck. Shane closed her eyes and smiled. She turned around and kissed Carmen. Shane's heartbeat raced, as she deepened the kiss. She climbed on top and started grinding against Carmen's hips. Carmen moaned and laid down.

"Wow, you two can't keep it in your pants?" Alice asked leaning against the wall as Ajax peaked, too.

"Sorry, Alice," Carmen whispered wiping her mouth.

"It's okay. Just take this next door."

"Umm…"

"Bye Alice. Bye Guys." Shane blurted out.

Shane kissed Carmen's cheek and lead her to her house. Once they opened the door, Carmen quickly started stripping her. Shane laughed when she struggled with her belt buckle. Carmen stopped trying. Shane kissed her and undid it herself.

Carmen then unbuttoned her shorts and pulled them off as Shane hooked her fingers in her underwear and yanked them down.

Carmen held onto the edge of the desk as Shane walked in between her legs. Shane kissed and nipped at her neck, sliding a finger against her center. She smirked as Carmen whimpered at the teasing.

Shane continued to drag her fingers through her ever wettening folds, grazing over her clit and back down again.

Carmen lurched her hips forward, almost getting Shane to push a finger into her. Shane chuckled and slipped two fingers in. Carmen squeezed her eyes, and let out a groan.

"Shit, Shane. Oh my god." Carmen gasped as she planted a kiss on Shane's neck.

"You ready to cum?"

"Vete a la mierda"

Carmen placed a light kiss on Shane's neck as she trailed her finger down her chest to her pants. She quickly undid the button and zipper, then slipped her hand under to the outside of Shane's underwear and started rubbing her.

Shane was caught by surprise, letting a loud moan escape her lips. Her eyebrows curved up, and she let out a short breath.

Carmen slowed down, leaning into her girlfriend's neck, and moaning. She rubbed Shane's clit between her fingers, picking up the pace again.

Shane pressed her forehead against Carmen's neck. She felt herself heat up as she got closer to tipping over the edge.

Shane let out a frustrated groan as she arched into Carmen.

Carmen sunk down to her knees and pulled down Shane's tight pants and underwear.

She clamped her mouth over her clit, swirling her tongue around and around. She felt every pulse against her tongue.

Shane tilted her head up and braced herself against the table. She placed her hand on the back of Carmen's head and ground against her mouth.

Carmen pressed her fingers into her, curling against her.

Shane let out a shuddering moan as her body stiffened and she came. She pulled Carmen backup, wiping away the wet streaks from her lips and kissed her.

Shane walked to her room and pulled her ex into bed with her. She smiled as Carmen snuggled into her, and Shane placed a soft loving kiss on the side of her head. Carmen looked up at her. They both smiled and gazed lovingly into one another's eyes.

"Shane?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you ever forget about me?"

"No, I never did...Actually, you forgot something from the last time we…" Shane shook her head and jumped up out of the bed.

Her long pale legs glowed in the low light. She opened up the doors and searched to find all but one of Carmen's shirts. There were two muscle shirts and a t-shirt that had a product's name on it. Shane walked back, setting the shirts out on top of the other clothes on the bed. She quickly climbed back onto the bed and kissed Carmen. She pulled her closer until there was no space between their bodies. Carmen smiled and made out with Shane for a good minute or two before her phone rang. She crawled over to her clothes and pulled out her phone.

She answered, "¿Hola mamá?...Sí todavía estoy en la fiesta...No, ella no está allí." Shane came up behind Carmen and started kissing down her spine. "Sí ... No ... mamá me -voy asegúrese de estar en casa mañana." Shane moved a hand to Carmen's breast and played with them until her voice cracked and hitched. "Sí, y- yo estoy escuchando. Sólo algunas distracciones. Alice está tratando de preguntarme cómo trabajar el reproductor de DVD. Alice…" Shane then stroked Carmen's centre, and down the back of her thigh, "Alice it's the ar-row looking button. Lo siento m- mamá me tengo que ir."

Carmen hung up and whipped around to face Shane. She raised an eyebrow and smiled as Shane kissed her again. Shane attacked Carmen with a hug, and pulled her down to the bed, spooning her.

Carmen smiled and curled into her as she fell asleep in the other's arms. Shane placed a light kiss on her forehead and smiled.

As she closed her eyes, thoughts of 'Old Times' flashed through her head, and she dipped her head down as tears started to cloud her eyes. She remembered every person she hurt. 'Lacey, Jaffe, Shay, Mrs. Morales, Carla, Alice, Tasha, Paige, Dawn and Cindy, Molly, Phyllis, Dana, Jenny...Carmen.' At that, renegade tears started to fall onto her pillow.

Carmen nudged Shane's chin up and looked up at her. She saw her clench her jaw as she reluctantly cried, so she brought her hand up to wipe away her tears.

"I love you, Shane."

Shane nodded and rested her forehead against Carmen's.

Shane woke, the first rays of sunshine glinting off her alarm clock. She stirred and looked down at Carmen. Her lips curved up into a smile as she stroked her head. Carmen nuzzled into Shane's chest and let a chuckle rumble in her chest. Carmen woke up but kept her eyes closed. She moved up and kissed her. They held each other for a while before leaving to change and escaped to the kitchen.

"What do we tell the others?" Carmen asked

"I think Alice has already told everyone," Shane said taking out the bagels Ajax brought home.

"No, my family."

"Oh… I don't know."

"You'll have to get their trust."

As Carmen grabbed her food, Shane came up behind her and kissed her neck. "I don't think that's possible, Carm."

"It'll take a while."

"Morning, lovebirds," Ajax greeted entering through the front door.

"Buenos dias, Ajax."

"I got some cereal and bread for breakfast and some other stuff for dinner, Shane."

"Thanks."

Ajax started unpacking the food as Shane and Carmen had to breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

(A Week Later)

It felt weird for Carmen to hide her life away from her mom again. She thought that this part of her life was over, but apparently not. She was on her iPhone texting Shane, marked as ' 3 S 3' when she went to her room, running into her brother. Her older sister followed close behind. She smiled as she caught her sister.

"Hey, Carm. Who're you texting?" Rosa asked.

"You shouldn't pry into other people's lives, Rosa." Carmen scolded.

"I'm your sister. It's my job." She said grabbing Carmen's phone.

"Heart 'S' heart? Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Most definitely not."

"Yeah, forgot about the whole gay thing."

Carmen smiled and grabbed her phone. "Thank you, Rosa."

Carmen closed her phone and progressed to pick out a nice outfit. She settled on a pair of nice black skinny jeans and a cute t-shirt that said some obscure reference to a rock band. She looked at her phone, 3:57. She put her phone away and went to check on her 5-year-old niece Amelia. She was outside with her older brother playing some game. She smiled and stood in the doorway. Her phone vibrated in her pocket, Kit was calling, so Carmen knew she had to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Carmen it's Kit."

"Oh hey. How are you?"

"Great. I just wanted to let you know that you can come to work at 11 this Friday. I'm having a band play at HIT."

"Cool. Who are they?"

"A band called AFI."

"I love AFI. How'd you get them?"

"They were passing through town."

"That's awesome. Good for you, Kit."

"Thanks. Just wanted to let you know. Bye baby girl."

Carmen ended the call and put her phone back in her pocket. She looked back up to her brother and niece before returning to her room. Rosa was in the kitchen talking with Abuelita who was getting dinner ready. Rosa spotted her sister and walked over to her.

In a hushed tone, she said, "I know about you and Shane."

"That I'm hanging out with her?"

"If that's what you want to call it, but even I know that there's more going on."

"Nothing more than friendship, Rosa."

"Yeah right." She scoffed.

As Carmen's phone rang, Rosa grabbed it, turning her back to her sister as she read the text.

"From 3S3: meeting my place 6. T and Bette are here. Maybe pokr :*"

"Rosa!" Carmen huffed grabbing the phone. "Get out of my business. Jesus. You are 36 years old and you act like a fucking 11-year-old. All of you do. I have no privacy anymore." She continued storming off to their room.

Carmen rolled her eyes and grabbed her wallet from the curio before escaping out the door.

"Carm, where are you going?"

"Away from here, I just need some space, okay?" She called back getting into her truck and leaving.

She rolled her eyes and headed to The Planet where she knew at least Kit was working. As she parked in the front lot, Carmen could see Helena running outside the establishment in workout shorts and a tank top. Carmen got out of her car and waved at her. Helena jogged to her and smiled.

"Hey," She greeted.

"How's it going?"

"Quite well. I'm actually just finishing a quick workout and checking in on Kit. You know Tina and Bette are back?"

"Yeah, Shane texted me."

"Ahh…" Helena smirked.

"Yes, we're dating." Carmen huffed, rolling her eyes. "Did Alice tell you?"

"No, I was just guessing by the way you guys looked at each other yesterday. And how you kissed her on the cheek and sat on her lap. You know, couple things."

Helena chuckled and walked in, holding the door open for Carmen. She walked to the office in the back of The Planet while Carmen continued out where Tina, Bette, and Alice were sitting. She put her hand on Tina's shoulder and as the three women laughed.

"Hey ladies, anyone know where I can find the nearest adult softball league?" She asked.

Tina turned around to looked up with a large smile. "Carmen!"

"Hey, lovely ladies." Carmen smiled.

"Carmen!" Tina exclaimed, standing up to hug her. "Oh my god, how long has it been?"

"Too long," Carmen chuckled, "how is Angelica doing?"

"Great! She's turning 7 in August."

"Oh wow," She smiled putting her hand over her heart and sat down between Bette and Alice. "How about New York?"

"Good, very different, but I take the good with the bad." Bette shrugged. "Everything is very fast paced and the public transportation system is even better than San Francisco."

"What about you?" Tina asked.

"I'm working at HIT now and Shane and I are on talking terms." Carmen nodded. Alice coughed and sipped her tea. "Okay, a bit more than talking terms then."

"So you two are dating?"

"Yeah. About a week now. We're taking it slow and steady."

"Really?" Bette asked.

"Okay, slow and steady my ass. Those two almost fucked on the pool deck last week." Alice cut in.

"Real-"

"Yeah. We did." Carmen shrugged, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, what brings you, ladies, back to L.A.?"

"I have to confirm a traveling collection before we send it to the MOCA." Bette explained, sipping from her cup."

"How long are you staying?"

"Just for three days. I'm meeting with the curator tomorrow at noon so I have a lot of time."

"Hey, Carmen!" A voice called over the low chatter.

Carmen turned around to see Ajax standing by the counter with a pastry. She neared the group and greeted Alice.

"Hey, you two must be Bette and Tina."

"Yes." Tina smiled reaching over to shake Ajax's hand.

"I'm Ajax, Shane's roommate."

"You're the famous Ajax."

"Yeah, she's like a modern Shane." Alice joked.

"Hey, Jax, can I hitch a ride back home with you?"

"Oh yeah, but Shane's still at her salon."

"Oh, then I'll go see her there then."

"Okay."

"Ajax, come, sit down." Bette smiled waving her over.

"I'll see you, ladies, around." Carmen sighed going back to her car.

She drove to the same old skate shop they all once watched Dana play on that tiny TV. It was one of her last game, if not her last one. Carmen thought back for a moment all of the fun the old group had. Between the laughter were tears and revelations. Carmen walked to the back of the shop and knocked on the door.

"Shane?"

"Come in." The smooth voice greeted.

"Hey."

Shane turned around and smiled, going over to her. She clasped her hands behind Carmen's neck and pulled her into a kiss.

"Perfect timing, I'm between appointments. What's up?"

"Just checking up on you."

"Mmm… sure." Shane nodded, furrowing her brows.

"Fine, I was wondering if I could stay at your place for a while?"

Shane sat down on the chair and patted her lap. Carmen sat down, swinging her legs over the chair's arm.

"What happened?"

"My sister has just been prying into my life too much. I just want to have time away from them." Carmen sighed.

"Well, I don't think Jax will mind." She shrugged.

Carmen smiled and pecked Shane's cheek, taking a moment to look around the room. "While I'm here, do you want help cleaning up?"

"Sure." Shane sighed.

Carmen slid off her lap and grabbed a broom quickly sweeping up the hair that littered the ground. She patiently waited and watched as Shane cut her customer's hair. It was like watching a sculptor. She just looked at her work and fixed it before turning them around to face the mirror. Carmen noticed, for the first time, the small smile that graced the corners of her lips as she watched her client's reaction. The teen boy she was working on combed his hands through his auburn hair and smiled, taking money out of his wallet and paying Shane her tip.

"I just have one more appointment and we can go home." Shane sighed.

"When is it?"

Shane glanced at the old wall clock. "In 10 minutes."

Carmen put the broom away and rested against the far wall of the room. Shane finished cleaning off her tools and glanced at Carmen.

"Do you remember when we found out Kit was going through menopause?" She chuckled.

"Yeah, you already done with your dirty-thirties?"

"Never got out of my twisted-twenties," Shane joked. "I just meant in The Planet when we came up with 'empowering' words for vagina."

"Oh my god, yeah!" Carmen laughed. "Who the hell called it 'yoni'?"

"I think it was Tina or Bette." Shane cackled, nearing her.

Carmen reached out for Shane's hands and pulled herself close. "You know, I think about that day, all the time."

"When I abandoned you?" She sighed resting next to her against the wall.

"Not that. I was thinking about that morning you pushed me away."

Shane glanced at Carmen with a puzzled look glazed across her face.

"That was when I felt you slipping away." Carmen confided.

"This time, I won't."

Shane kissed her girlfriend's palm. Carmen placed her hands on either side of her shoulders, pressed against the wall to trap her.

Shane wrapped her hand around her Carmen's neck and pulled her into a kiss.

She looked down at her watch and pulled away.

"Client in five, Carm."

"Who says they won't like it?" She joked.

Shane rolled her eyes and smirked as she prepared for her final customer.

Shane opened the door for Carmen. They walked in on the whole crew playing poker at the table. Bette and Tina were sitting side by side drinking wine while Kit was leaning against the couch talking to Tasha. Alice was shuffling the cards when Jade walked in with a glass of water and beer. She sat back down at the coffee table and handed the beer to Alice.

"You a light-weight?" She asked Jade.

"Hey don't make fun of my girl, she just can't drink a lot or she's out." They heard Ajax retort from the kitchen.

Shane looked at Carmen and shrugged. She sat down next to Alice as she dealt the cards, grabbing a handful of the currency they were using.

"Hey, how's it been!" Alice asked.

"Great. I got some time with Carm and now I'm here."

"So you guys are official, right?" Kit asked.

Shane looked at Carmen, who was in a deep conversation with Jade. "Yeah."

"That's great." Tasha smiled in response.

"Anyone else here?"

"Helena," Ajax answered holding a bowl of chips and salsa.

"How's the night been?"

"Well, Tash, Jax, and Helena are out."

"What about you?"

"I thought you guys would need adult supervision." She smirked.

"Yeah, we might."

Shane took her cards and joined in with the rest. They continued to play for an hour until just Bette and Jade were at the table. Kit had left well before that, and Helena was plastered even before that. She was passed out in front of the stereo while they finished their game. Shane helped Jax clean up the party while Carmen caught up with the others, taking time to explain the situation with their new temporary roommate.

"So she's staying here?"

"Yeah."

"How long?"

"I don't know."

"Okay." Jax nodded cleaning the salsa bowl.

"So you're fine?"

"Yeah, unless you don't want me to be fine."

"I want you to be fine."

"Good because I like Carm. She's perfect for our group."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm the nerd, you're the stud, Alice is the gossip, Tasha's the rock, Kit's the mother figure, Helena's the rich one, and Carmen's the girl next door."

"You've really taken time to think this through."

"Yeah." She chuckled, "What was it like before I was in your group?"

"Well Jenny was the girl next door, Dana was the jock/ rock for Alice, Bette was the rich with connections and Tina was the kind one. Before Kit was here, we had Marina. She was quiet but funny as hell. We all loved her." Shane sighed. "Let's get some blankets. I don't think anyone else is leaving."

"Okay."

They tossed the spare blankets and sleeping bags to anyone who wanted one. Tina slept on one side of the couch while Alice set up on the other side. Bette kept the couch near the door to herself, but The propped Helena against it. Carmen took the sofa while the rest stayed on the ground. Shane looked up at Alice, smiling.

"The last we did this-" She began.

"Don't even, I'm about to laugh my fucking ass off."

"It's funny as hell!"

"I know!" She said through quiet giggles.

Alice covered her face and laughed into her hands. Tina turned to them.

"You guys talking about when Dana and Laura boned here?"

"Yeah!" They both laughed, just cackling until Alice fell on the floor.

Tina smiled and watched them. "And that crazy girl was calling me."

"Man, Bette was 'bout ready to shank her." Alice smiled.

"Yeah, I was. No one threatens my wife's life." Bette jumped in.

"Oh my god, that was the best."

"Hell yeah." Shane agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

(A Month Later)

Shane slid a box from the back of her truck and handed it to Ajax. She began to climb in as Jade and Carmen waited for her to slide some other boxes closer in reaching range. Shane kicked over a few boxes. They each grabbed a box and brought it into the house. Carmen brought them into Shane's, and now her, room.

"Thanks, guys." She smiled as they walked back to grab the other belongings Carmen brought.

"No problem. I'm really excited to have you living with us."

"Yeah. I mean, I haven't really lived here since 2007."

Jax cocked her head as she handed Carmen the last box.

"Yeah, a long ass time ago," Shane smirked hopping out of the bed of her truck.

"I'm surprised that you have the same truck."

"I was thinking about getting a new one, but she still works fine."

"So how is your mom taking this?" Jax asked.

"Mmm… not well. She doesn't know that Shane and I are dating again."

"How? You guys have been together for like three months?"

"You still haven't told her?" Shane asked walking in.

"I should go talk to Jade," Jax whispered walking out.

"No." Carmen confessed, "but she kind of knows." She shrugged.

Shane quietly closed the door behind herself. "What do you mean kind of?"

"She knows we're in contact."

"Carmen?"

"What?"

Shane closed her eyes and sighed. "I… I want more than this." She pleaded, motioning between her and Carmen.

"You do?"

"Yes." Shane nodded. "I want to be in love and begin-" she ended in a huff, "I want you to be proud of our relationship."

"I'll tell them during Sunday Brunch."

"No, not like last time. Tell them at a different time." Shane closed her eyes and continued on. "I'm just tired of being everyone's dirty secret."

Carmen briskly walked around the bed and took Shane's hands.

"I'll tell them," She agreed. "I mean, they won't be surprised, just confirming suspicions."

Shane nodded and pecked her forehead. "Yeah."

"What were you about to say before you cut yourself off?"

"Huh?"

"You said you wanted to be in love and begin- and then you stopped."

"It's nothing."

"Huh?"

"We can talk about that later."

"Shane, this is more than just a regular conversation. If you want to say anything, now is the time."

"I guess…" Shane hesitated. "I really love you, more than anyone else and I would love to start a family one day."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I would too. I didn't see you as wanting to start a family."

"People change."

"Did your brother change your opinion?"

"Yeah, I realized that kids have so much to offer. After taking care of my brother, I just loved it so much. And I would have had it a bit easier if I was raising him with someone I love."

Carmen placed her lips against Shane's neck, "I love you, too," she whispered, her warm rumbling breath teasing her chilled skin.

Shane kissed her, hooking her arm around Carmen's waist. She leaned into her and cupped her jaw with her other hand.

Carmen chuckled into the kiss, pushing back.

"Do you think they think we're still fighting?" She asked.

Shane pulled off Carmen's shirt. "I think they know to leave us alone."

They tore off each other's clothes. Carmen kissed her, sliding her thumbs up under Shane's sports bra. She pulled it up over her head and tossed it to the ground.

Shane looked down at her, tilting her head as Carmen kissed her breast. She felt a warm shock in her spine jump-start her heart. It felt like fire as Carmen placed long kisses against and around her breasts, sucking at certain points to make a hickey.

Carmen pulled away from her latest hickey and pecked her way down until she was on her knees, biting and kissing Shane's stomach.

She unbuttoned her jeans and began to slide them down, quickly taking off her girlfriend's underwear as well. Carmen slipped her fingers up against her entrance, feeling the slick heat between her legs.

Her teeth grazed against Shane's pale thighs, nipping at the inside as she pushed her legs apart. She slipped her middle finger between her folds and into her.

Shane rested against the door as she felt a bundle of heat build-up in her stomach. She reached down and rested her hand on Carmen's shoulder.

She ground down against her fingers. Her breath caught in her throat as Carmen wrapped her mouth around her clit and began to suck her lightly.

Shane tipped her head back, groaning as she felt Carmen slid another finger in. She glanced down at her girlfriend as she threaded her fingers through her long dark hair.

Carmen stood up and reached over for the nightstand, flicking it open and reaching to the back and pulling out a pale vibrator. She twisted it on and off to check the battery while Shane grabbed a packet of lube they got with the toy.

She tore it open and handed it to Carmen who spread it over the toy and her fingers. Morales twisted it to the first setting, pressing it against her cilt, sliding down between her lips. Shane let out a low and shaky breath, leaning against the edge of her bed as she clung to Carmen's shoulders. She glanced between their bodies before tipping her head back again.

Carmen pecked her jaw, slipping the vibrator into her. She felt Shane's short nails gently dig into her shoulders and her lips brush against her neck. Her girlfriend's hot breath steamed on her dark skin. Carmen twisted the toy to its fourth notch, listening to how Shane's voice caught in her throat as a strangled moan slipped from her lips.

Shane broke out in a sweat, her body heating up even in the cool room. She leaned over and kissed her, putting her hand on Carmen's hip and sliding her other hand to her jaw, trying to reach for anything to hold onto.

Her legs rested against her bed as she felt the uncontrollable itch of boiling pleasure take over her body. Shane reached over pulled her girlfriend's hair over her right shoulder. She moaned into her neck, squeezing her hip as Carmen ticked it up two more notches.

"Carm!" She exclaimed in a soft tone, the friction really getting to her.

"Oh, what is it, baby?" She sarcastically asked.

"Fuck off." She hissed, gripping her a bit tighter.

"Oh, okay." She shrugged, switching the vibrator to lower and lower notches.

"Carmen!" She pled, her voice ending with a slight whimper.

"Oh, you don't want me to stop?"

"No." She huffed.

"Then where do you want it at?"

"Over 7."

Carmen nodded, a smile slyly peaking across her lips as she twisted it higher. She watched as Shane's shoulders and back tensed, a sheen of sweat on her pale skin, reflecting the overhead light and lamp in their room.

Shane let out a moan, smothering her mouth into Carmen's shoulder. She groaned in frustration as Carmen ticked it down a notch pulled out.

Carmen pushed her against the bed before attacking her with pecks and kisses before pushing the toy back into her.

Shane swung her leg around Carmen's hip, pulling her close. She covered her face with her hand, gripping her own hair as small whimpers escaped her thin rosy lips. Carmen glanced at her again, placing her lips against Shane's neck and biting her lightly.

Shane furrowed her brows, moaning into her palm, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt her the tightened ball constrict in her pelvis with an unbearable burning she wanted to get rid of.

"Oh my god." She exclaimed, her breath closing off her throat. "Carmen…"

"Tell me how much you want it."

"I… I need it. Please, I need it."

"Then do it."

"Carmen…"

Shane's body tightened quickly and she moaned into the thick air. Her legs rolled up to her chest as she pushed Carmen's hand away and turned off the vibrator. She looked at the ceiling, glancing over as Carmen loomed over her.

"I do love you." She whispered.

"I know. I love you, too."


End file.
